


Maybe This Is Call Love

by Rider_Show0730



Series: The Truth [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rider_Show0730/pseuds/Rider_Show0730
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know what to call this but it take place somewhere after Tomari Shinosuke being reprogramed by Medic, if you guys didn't know any of this, you guys can check on the latest work that I just write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe This Is Call Love

**Author's Note:**

> After being reprogramed by Medic, Tomari Shinosuke was name by Heart as Beat.

Heart kind of like the idea of having Beat around with him even though he used to be a Kamen Rider Drive but is fine with him now. Heart never thought that one day the Kamen Rider Drive will be one of them, especially they used to fight against each other. Seeing him sleeping in the corner just make Heart thinking of him as cute and adorable at the same time, thinking of wanting to protect his newest member. He slowly approach to him carefully lifting up his chin kissing him without even saying anything making Beat wake up. Beat waking up looking at Heart still abit dazzy and a bit fuzzy, Heart just had a small smile to him.

"What are you trying to do?" Beat didn't feel like he dislike it, he didn't even that it was wrong to do it.

"I don't why either but I guess this is what those human call _love_." Heart like go to town and everyplace every people talk about all sort of this

"Em. Then go ahead , I don't see why I should stop you." Beat doesn't  seem to mind at all

"Why should I stop when I don't even need any permission from kissing you."Heart just smile as he approach towards Beat kissing him more, Beat just letting him do what he wants.

Sometime Heart think that he too take care of Beat but is it fine with him and not just that, he even think that maybe Medic had been reading alot of Boy Love Manga when she was fixing Beat but he guess he like it this way as long as he get Beat.


End file.
